The Phoenix Chapter 1
by Machamom
Summary: Set some years after Bennu was awakened.


I own nothing of "The Phoenix and it's affiliates. This is my second fan fiction even though I have been working on it for a lot of years.

The Phoenix

Chapter 1

Loss and gain

1996

About 3:30 AM

Bennu sighed as he walked into the all night convenient store in the little Texas panhandle town his ride had dropped him off at. It had been slow going on traveling now. Ever since the bombing in Oklahoma City, people were very suspicious of hitchhikers and it was getting harder and harder to get a ride anywhere or get a job. Even the police were watchful of any strangers that came into their towns. If he got hired at a job even for a while, he would have to deal with all the suspicions of people around him. It had not been easy getting a ride to the Brazos Mountains where he had heard that there had been a few markings found in some of the caves. But when he had gotten there, the markings revealed nothing that he needed or that matched his piece.

He picked out a few things in the late night convenient store and paid.

"Is there a bus station open near here?" He asked the clerk.

"Sorry. The only bus that goes through left two hours ago." The clerk looked him up and down. "But the next one will be here at the same time tomorrow night. If you want to wait, there is a small motel up the road."

Bennu thought a moment, before nodding. "Maybe, thank you." He went out into the March night and started walking out of town. He breathed in the crisp night air as he strolled beside the road. Nearing the end of March; he knew that the nights in TX would start getting warmer; if he stayed here. He needed to get north to find the burial grounds he has seen on maps.

He thought again of the crystal and the piece of terracotta in his bag, so many years now have passed but still no sign that he was even close. He mused about all the times he had thought he was close to discovering Mira's chamber, only to see that it was another dead end. He felt so tired now. He frowned as he remembered all the trouble he had been going through with Yago. It's been several months since the last time they tangled and Yago had been hurt, but how bad, Bennu didn't know. Many of the times he had confronted him was after Yago had consequently caused the death of another innocent. He had to find Mira and remove this menace from here.

So intent on what he was going to do next or where he was going, he didn't sense the danger from the car that came speeding up behind him until too late. He turned into the lights and tried to dodge. No success as the car door was flung opened and hit him, sending him into the ditch. His next thought was trying to catch his breath and then the pain as his ribs tried to expand. He could barely think as his bag was ripped away from his grip. But when someone grabbed the medallion that was when he fought. Stars exploded behind his eyes as someone punched him, screaming for him to let go.

"Someone is coming!" Bennu barely heard the words as lights hit the area and he heard the sound of a vehicle stopping. Whoever was assaulting him broke off. Though he felt like blacking out, Bennu started to will his body to heal.

A man's voice came through the fog of pain. "Buddy? Oh, man, did I get here in time? Back off, Coyote!"

Bennu heard a dog sniffing near his head. He moved his hand slowly to indicate he was still alive.

"Okay, stay still, I'm going to call the cops…." The man said as he started to get up.

Bennu gritted his teeth as he moved to grab the man's arm. "No." he could barely gasp out. "No police." Trying to ignore the pain from his ribs, he took a few painful breaths before he spoke again. "I'll be fine."

"Buddy, you need an ambulance and I need to report what happened."

"No, please." Bennu forced himself to sit. "I just need to rest." Again he said. "No police."

The stranger hesitated before he helped him to his feet. "I don't feel right about this…" Still he helped Bennu to his pickup and helped him slide in. "You just sit here and I'll think of something."

Bennu felt as the stranger buckled him in and closed the door. He didn't see as the man went to the other side as he slipped unconscious.

When Bennu next awoke, the bright sun was rising and he was facing it.

"Please, stop." He asked the driver. When they stopped he practically fell out of the pickup and stumbled to the side; opening his shirt to expose the medallion. All he could think about was feeling the sun's energy and helping his body to heal faster. After a few seconds, he turned to the pickup and saw as the man stood there, calmly watching him. Even the dog, a blue heeler, seemed to study him. There was no panic, suspicion…nothing but calm.

The driver's eyebrows raised a little. "I guess you could say you ain't from around here, huh?"

Bennu swallowed before speaking. "Uh…thank you." Bennu said, hesitantly, as he stood up.

"You're welcome." The stranger came up to his and held out his hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better, yes. Again, thank you." Bennu shook hands and smiled shyly at the older stranger.

"My name is Tim Marcus."

"Bennu." Bennu watched as the man's eyebrows rose again as he nodded.

"Well, Bennu, how about we have a talk about what happened last night."

Bennu nodded as Tim motioned toward the pickup and they started back down the road. They stopped at a truck stop near a town and Tim let him borrow some clothes. When he finished with a shower, Bennu joined Tim at breakfast. Tim asked him if anything valuable had been stolen last night. Bennu mentioned that his clothes and only a bit of money was what had been in his bag. He didn't mention his crystal or clay piece just yet.

Tim listened as Bennu spoke of being on the road and traveling for the past few years. He sat drinking his coffee for a bit then spoke up.

"Well, if you're not in any hurry to be anywhere, I have a small place this side of Enid, an odd animal or two, and we could use a little help for a while. You'll have room and board, plus a little money in your pocket whenever you want to leave." He looked Bennu in the eyes. "What do you say?"

Bennu thought for a minute, before agreeing to it. A warm bed and work to earn some money seemed to be the best idea at the moment.

Tim smiled at him. "Okay, we'll head out as soon as we finish. Remind me to get Coyote a good snack."

Tim talked to Bennu as they traveled down the road.

"My place isn't much to look at, but it's been in my family for a few generations. I raise some cattle to sell, have some chickens for eggs, even a small fruit orchard, but the biggest investment is the horses. I have thoroughbred-quarter horses that we race on the bush tracks around close by. Right now I have at least two that I'm going to race this summer. Cody is my nephew on my wife's side; he's the jockey and handles the training. My wife, Clara, and, daughter, Beth, handle almost everything else when I'm gone."

Bennu sat listening as he petted the blue heeler; he looked over the 6' tall man that drove. Tim was very strong in physical form for being in his 50's and had proved it last night when he had practically carried Bennu to the pickup. Bennu sensed a strong will in the man that drove. It was sooner than expected when Tim took a few turns and drove into a driveway toward a two story house. Bennu saw a barn standing at least 20 yards behind it.

Coyote began to whine with excitement when the house came into view.

"Yes, boy, we're home now." Tim pulled into a space and parked. "You are now entering the Marcus family sanctuary. Welcome to my home, Bennu."

Glancing at Tim out of the corner of his eye, Bennu could feel the excitement and feelings of love that generated from the elder man. He wondered how the man could calmly stop the pickup and get out slowly. Coyote didn't. The heeler jumped from the truck and headed for the house, barking up a storm.

The arrival of the vehicle had not gone unnoticed as a young man quickly walked out of the barn and greeted Tim.

"Hey, Tio, how was the trip?" The two men hugged each other.

"It went as expected." Tim turned to Bennu. "Cody, this is Bennu. I've hired him to help this summer. Bennu, this is my nephew, Cody Martinez."

Cody stood only about 5'2" and looked up at Bennu.

"Caught a tall one, huh, Tio?" But he held out his hand and shook as Bennu greeted him.

"Hello, Cody." Said Bennu.

"Behave yourself, Cody." Tim scolded. "Come on, Bennu, meet the rest of the family." With that he headed for the porch that was the length of the house on that side and, opening the door, walked on in.

Bennu followed as Cody trailed his uncle into the building. They entered a fairly large mud room that was connected to the kitchen. Bennu watched as Tim passionately greeted a small, shapely woman as a younger woman stood nearby. He 'felt' love and peace in the home as he waited by the kitchen entrance.

When the women saw him, the elder one pulled slightly away. Slightly.

"Vida, that is no way to treat a stranger in our home; leaving them at the door." She chided Tim as she kept an arm around her husband's waist.

"Forgive me, Love." Tim said as he faced Bennu. "Clara, Beth, this is Bennu. He's going to be helping us this summer." He motioned to his family. "Bennu, my beautiful wife, Clara and my daughter, Beth."

Barely over five feet, Clara left Tim's side and held out her hand. "Welcome, Bennu?" When she saw him nod, she smiled. "Make yourself at home and I hope you like it here." She turned to their daughter. "Mija?"

Beth stared at Bennu but didn't approach or speak. She only inclined her head in acknowledgement. Beth stood at least three inches taller that her mother. She was the image of her mother in that her eyes were a dark brown and she was a brunette, while Clara's hair had a few grays in it. Her face was not a round as her mother's, a little longer in the chin, obviously her father's feature and at that moment, her eyes were staring at Bennu with distrust.

"Mija, don't be rude." Clara coaxed.

Bennu soon noticed that the young woman's hands were twitching. She was fingerspelling!

"Beth, please." Tim voice seemed to plead at the same time command. "He is going to be staying here for a while."

Beth's voice was a little above a whisper. "Welcome, Bennu." She ignored the glares from her parents.

At that moment, a large dog entered the room. He was covered in a brown, medium length coat of hair that was marked here and there in gray. His muzzle was covered in gray fur that went up to his partially covered eyes. The old dog stopped in the entryway between the kitchen and living room and stared at Bennu. Then without further hesitation, he walked over to Bennu and greeted him.

As Bennu petted the dog, he noticed that everyone was staring at the scene with shocked looks.

As the dog left him and walked over to Beth, Tim let out a breath.

"Well, what do you know? Welcome, indeed. Bennu, you've just met Bumper." Tim turned to his wife. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a family to greet. Cody, why don't you take Bennu and show him the ropes?"

Cody grinned as he motioned to Bennu to follow him. "That's my Tio." Cody was still grinning as he headed for the barn.

Bennu followed Cody to the barn and listened as he explained what needed to be done.

"I'll introduce you to the horses first then show you everything else. But please, don't get too close to Shadow. He's not friendly toward strangers." As they entered the barn, Cody moved away from the first stall and gestured toward the animal within. "This is Shadow."

Bennu looked at the large animal and sighed in awe.

Shadow was a dark bay that watched him with large eyes. Through the opening in the stall, he could see the muscular body as Shadow tensed when they entered. Bennu looked in the eyes of the stallion, but the stallion just snorted and pulled his head into his stall.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle… I've never seen Shadow do that to a stranger. He usually tries to take a chunk out of you." Cody smiled at Bennu. "He must know something. Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the clan."

Bennu soon met Mocha and Dancer; they were placed at the end of the barn away from Shadow. Mocha was a small bay filly that was around three years old. This would be her second year running the bush tracks. While Dancer was a five year, gray gelding and he was also Shadow's half-brother.

"We're hoping Mocha places this year because Tio wants to breed her with Shadow. If she places, we could sell her foals for a good price." Cody scratched Mocha behind the ear and down the side of her neck. He laughed as Dancer reached out to beg for some attention. "You are both spoiled rotten." But Cody complied.

Bennu watched as the young man gave one then the other horse a good scratch around the ears. He turned slightly and saw that Shadow was watching with interest.

"Okay, so you've met the horses and now I'll show you the feed bins." He headed for the entrance and went to a door that he opened and went in. Inside there were several large bins that lined both sides of the room, several piles of feed bags and buckets for the feed.

"These are the bins for the horse feed. Shadow has his own special feed in this one." Cody went to one side and pointed to each one in turn. "This one is for Mocha and Dancer. This is the chicken feed." He went to the other where the feed bags and the other bins were. "This is the cattle feed and cat food." As if to prove him correct, about three cats came running in and leaped on to the table that sat near and waited.

Bennu grinned as the cats watched Cody grab several of the buckets and hand two to Bennu.

"You already had your morning feed. Go hunt those mice." Cody scolded, but reached into the cat food and put a handful of food on the table. He turned to Bennu and smiled sheepishly. "The momma cat is gonna have kittens."

Bennu nodded and helped with the feeding. He learned the measurements that were for each horse and for the chickens' mixture. As he poured the feed into the pail for Mocha, he felt someone watching, but couldn't see anyone. Before he poured Dancer's feed he watched as Cody carefully opened Shadow's door while speaking softly. The young jockey went in and closes the door before pouring the feed.

"See, you got your morning run and you got your food. Behave yourself now and don't try to run away. Okay?" Cody backed out the doorway and quickly closed it. He saw his audience and grinned. "He tries once in a while to run out the door. I have to really keep my eye on him some days." He gasped as Shadow reached out and pushed him. "Okay, okay, I'll give you some." Cody reached out and gave Shadow a few scratches around his ears. After a few seconds, Shadow turned to his feed while Cody shook his head. "He's ten now and very strong minded. He won't just let anyone feed him." Cody's eyes became distant for a second, but blinking, he smiled. "Okay, that's done?"

Bennu nodded as he fed Dancer. "Is this all with the horses?"

Nodding, Cody said. "Yeah, for now; let's get to the other animals."

They spent the rest of the early afternoon feeding and doing chores. At one point, Beth came out to feed and helped clean the stalls. When Bennu and Cody took the pickup to feed the cattle in the field, they talk about the horses.

"Tio is hoping to run Shadow in some of the stallion races that are going to be at some of the tracks." Cody reached for the wire cutters. "I think it's a good idea. If he places, we may get a few offers for stud."

"May I ask, how did Shadow get those scars on his head?" Bennu poured the feed in the troughs and reached for the rest of the hay on the back.

Cody clipped the wire and removed it before speaking. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. There are still some who blame Beth for it." Cody stood watching as the cattle pushed and shoved to get at the food. "About five years ago, Beth was dating a…guy from here, but it didn't go right. We didn't think he would…"

Bennu bent the wire in the pickup and put them in a bucket that sat in the back.

"He attacked Beth one night and Bumper shoved him near Shadow's stall. Those two tore him up and…the guy did that to Shadow to get away." Cody threw out the last piece of hay and climbed into the pickup with Bennu to head back to the house. As they reached the barn, Tim came up and announced lunch would be ready soon. Bennu and Cody made sure that the horses and other animals had water.

Bennu stopped at Shadow's stall again and stood watching him as Shadow eyed him. When he took a step toward him, Shadow snorted and retreated into his stall again. Cody shook his head as he said again that Shadow would usually try to bite any new help that got close. Cody turned to walk to the house as Beth came out to tell them to come eat.

"You know Bennu; he's a good one, Beth." Cody said as he stopped near her.

Beth looked at him. "How would you know?"

"Shadow didn't try to bite him." Cody headed for the house as Beth stood staring at him. When she faced the barn she saw Bennu pass Shadow as he stuck his head out of his stall. The Stallion's ears were perked as the man walked passed. Beth thought a moment before heading back to the house.

Bennu entered into an array of different smells that wafted from the kitchen. Clara motioned for him to come in.

"Clean up in the washroom there," She pointed to a small bathroom with a sink and shower only. "And sit down. My husband told me you didn't eat meat so I fixed some of the vegetables in those big bowls."

Bennu smiled as he spied two large bowls in the middle of the table; one full with potatoes mixed with an assortment of bell peppers, tomatoes and in another, two kinds of squash mixed with onions. He noticed instead of bread there was a stack of tortillas.

Cody came in drying his hands and motioned for Bennu to go next.

Soon they were all sitting and chatting as they dug in to the food. Beth sat and ate quietly for a bit before her father got her into the conversation.

"Mija, do you think that Shadow is ready for the races? I mean, you and Cody have been exercising him, right?"

Beth nodded. She swallowed before answering. "I think his timing is a bit off, but with a little more time, Cody will have him at his top time." Cody nodded in agreement with her.

Tim stopped eating and gave his daughter an almost sad look. "I think his timing would be better if you were the one riding him in at least a few races."

The family stopped eating and stared at Tim. Clara looked from one to the other. "Maybe not…I… It's not time yet." She said finally and began eating again.

Bennu noticed Cody staring wide eyed at his uncle and swallowed hard before speaking. "I think that Shadow would do better, too." He quickly looked down and hurriedly began eating when Clara spun to glare at him.

Beth had slowed down and soon stopped. She reached for a drink, before excusing herself from the table. She put her plate at the sink and walked out the door; Bumper following as close as possible.

Bennu finished as quickly as he could without seeming too and, excusing himself and thanking Clara for the meal; he put the plate on the sink and walked out as well. He had sensed that there was a small confrontation about to happen and knew they would not start until he had left. Sure enough, as soon as he stepped into the mud room, he heard Clara speak up.

"Tim, don't push it, please, Vida. She is not ready!"

"She has to get back into the saddle sometime, Clara." Tim took a deep breath. "It's been five years. She needs to get past it."

"Tia, when she helps exercise Shadow, he's amazing. When she's on him she's the one who can get the best speed from him. He responds to her better than me."

"But…what if it happens again? What if she gets hurt this time or he hurts himself so bad, he has to be...?"

"I'll walk her out this time!" Tim said. "I'll keep an eye on her and watch for the signs. If I see the same thing happening again, I'll get them out of there."

Bennu left quietly and headed for the barn. Again, he sensed the 'watcher' near. He looked carefully around and soon spotted a very large, wide eyed calico cat sitting on a beam above him.

(Hello, my name is Bennu.)

The cat's ears flicked. She stared at him some more before answering. (I know. I heard the Boy call you by name.) Her stare became harder. (What do you want here? And how do you know to speak to me so?)

(Mr. Marcus offered me room and board for a while.) Bennu smiled quirkily. (And I've met one of your kind before.) With that, Bennu gave her an image of another large cat; a scruffy, tiger coated male.

The cat's ears went flat then came back up. (You met HIM?)

Bennu heard surprise in the send and a little amusement. (Briefly, but, yes.)

(Hmph, I guess he was surprised to see you as I am.) The cat turned away for a little bit and when she turned back, her eyes were half closed. (They call me Sunshine and I like the name.)

Bennu grinned. (It suits you.) He noticed that her colors were a light brown, soft yellow and white; with a little black that seemed to outline some of her patches. But on the right side of her face, the yellow patch around her eye almost looked perfectly rounded. Bennu also noticed that Shadow was watching him intently. He walked over to the stallion's stall, but again, Shadow, though a little slower, went back in.

(Why do you try? He does not like strangers.)

Bennu stared at the stallion. (He's beautiful. I just want to be friends.)

(He has only one that he loves and the others he tolerates.) She jumped down to another beam then onto the top beam of Shadow's stall. Crouching, she gently reached down as Shadow greeted her by reaching up.

Bennu watched the exchange of greetings then looked the small scars on Shadow's head. (Were you here when the girl was attacked?)

Sunshine's ears went flat. (No.)

Bennu could hear her hiss audibly.

(I was away. If I had been…)

Bennu could only imagine what damage the large calico could have done. He soon noticed Beth and Bumper coming up to the entrance. He gave her a smile. "Hi. I was just admiring your beautiful horse."

Beth gave him a small smile. "He is beautiful. Hello, Sunshine." Beth walked slowly to the stall as the cat jumped to the ledge that sat on Shadow's half door. Beth scratched the cat's ears and slowly went down her back as the cat arched in response. She then reached for the stallion as Shadow reached out to her.

"Cody said he used to be fast." Bennu didn't mention the conversation her parents and Cody had at the table.

"He's still fast." Beth insisted as she stoked the nose of the stallion. "Aren't you, my beauty?" She put her head against Shadow's and closed her eyes.

Bennu straightened with a start. Beth was talking to the horse! He could hear it and he knew Shadow and Sunshine could hear it as well for the stallion's eyes were half closed and Sunshine purred beside them. When Beth pulled back, Bennu said. "How do you do that?"

Beth looked at him. "Shadow always calms down when I put my head on his. He just likes it that way."

Bennu realized that she must not know that she was doing what she did. He changed the subject. "So, are you going to be the one to ride him this summer?"

Beth frowned and shook her head. "I don't ride in the races…anymore." She looked over at Mocha and Dancer who had their heads out. "Cody is the jockey."

Bennu could feel the slight fear that radiated out of her and so could the animals. Shadow reached out to nudge her and she responded by putting her hand on his neck and moving closer to him. Bennu observed as the stallion put his head on her shoulder and Bumper leaned against her; even Sunshine rubbed against her. Bennu suddenly felt like an outsider as the animals comforted the young woman. They trusted her and she, them. He saw that.

"Well from what I see, he responds better to you that Cody." Bennu took a few steps forward and regretted it.

Beth jumped back and nearly fell as she tripped over Bumper. "No! I don't ride in the races." She quickly headed for the house.

Sunshine's ears went back. (You frightened her.) She said as Shadow's own ears went flat and he withdrew into his stall.

Bennu sadly stood staring at the retreating girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He smiled sadly as Bumper came up to him to say he was forgiven. Bennu kneeled down and took the dog's head into hands. "I really am sorry." His smile brightened as Bumper licked his hands. "Thank you."

The calico's eyes followed the dog as he left Bennu and walk off after his mistress. (He accepts you.) She faced him. (Because of, that I will too.) But when she looked into the stall, Shadow just snorted and didn't show himself. (He can wait.)


End file.
